<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Confess by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465197">I Confess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting for the right time, Jose finally confesses his true feelings for Brooke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Confess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brooke is 15 and Jose is 17 in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke sat in chemistry class bored as ever, tapping her pencil on the desk.</p><p>"Ms. Hytes?" Brooke looked up at the teacher with a scowl on her face.</p><p>"What." It was merely a question, annoyance clear in her voice. The teacher scoffed and waved his hand and decided to call on someone else. Time went by more slowly than normal, and Brooke finally had enough. She got up and grabbed her backpack, leaving her book on the desk.</p><p>"Brooke Lynn, you need-" Before the teacher could finish his sentence, Brooke had already shut the door. She pushed the heavy doors of the entrance of the high school open and she walked to her sleek, black 67' Fastback Mustang and grabbed her leather jacket, putting it on before lighting up a cigarette. Her wavy blonde hair blew around in the cold, December air, and she heard footsteps approaching her and she turned around.; it was none other than her boyfriend.</p><p>"Sup Jose." She handed the shorter boy a cigarette and he shook his hand.</p><p>"Hey Brooke, why aren't you in class?" Brooke shrugged.</p><p>"Got tired of Mr. Michael's shit. I can't fucking wait for winter break." It was only one week away, and all of the teachers had, of course, assigned them tons of homework and projects to do. Jose nodded and crossed his arms, shivering in the wind, only wearing a t-shirt. </p><p>"You wanna bounce?" Jose bit his lip.</p><p>"I can't. I have a big multivariable calc exam after lunch." Brooke felt a little self conscious; she was only in algebra and Jose was fucking with college math.</p><p>"Your loss." She stomped out her cigarette and got in her car.</p><p>-</p><p>As soon as school ended, Brooke got a text from Jose.</p><p>J &lt;3: 'Wanna grab coffee? I can pick you up.'</p><p>'I guess.' Brooke plopped down on her bed and stared at all the band posters in her room. She put on headphones and turned on Bauhaus, Dark Entries blaring through the speakers. Jose lived a few blocks down so she knew she didn't have much time to relax, but she did anyway.</p><p>J &lt;3: 'I'm here :)' Brook took off her headphones and slid on her worn out Vans, and headed outside.</p><p>"Brooke, do you have a minute?" Brooke's mom stopped her and she sighed.</p><p>"Ughhhhh, what?" Her mom crossed her arms and looked at her sternly.</p><p>"Don't have that attitude with me."</p><p>"Well what the fuck do you want?" Brooke's mom just shook her head.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing. Just be home by 10." Brooke laughed and walked past her.</p><p>"That's not gonna happen." The 15 year old sophomore was ballsy; she always stood up to everyone and never backed down. She didn't even have a license but she bought a car on the black market, having saved up from her job and stolen some money from her dad. She walked outside and Jose was waiting in his car on the driveway. She hopped in and gave him a kiss.</p><p>"Do you really wanna grab coffee?" Brooke had a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" Brooke rolled her eyes, her boyfriend never got hints. He started up his car again and they drove to a local coffee shop that barely anyone knew about it. It was their spot; where they had the first date, where they went to fuck in the bathroom sometimes, where they talked about everything and anything. They walked inside and the barista waved at them with a big smile on her face. Brooke knew she meant well but she annoyed the hell outta her.</p><p>"Hi Brooke, hi Jose! How are you guys?" Jose went to open his mouth but Brooke stepped in.</p><p>"We're fine, Aquaria." Slightly taken aback by Brooke's abruptness, she just smiled.</p><p>"The usual?" Brooke and Jose nodded and took a seat in the back corner of the cafe. Soon enough, Aquaria brought over Brooke's straight black coffee and Jose's white chocolate mocha.</p><p>"Enjoy!" She was really very kind, but her constantly perky attitude annoyed Brooke more than it should have. Brooke leaned back in her chair and rested her feet on the table, sipping her piping hot coffee. Jose looked down at his hands, at a loss for words for once.</p><p>"So uh, do you like the weather?" Brooke stared at him blankly, still holding her mug close to her face.</p><p>"No." Jose nervously laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, me either." Brooke put her mug down and leaned forward, looking into Jose's eyes.</p><p>"You okay?" Jose cleared his throat and quickly nodded. Brooke knew something was up and she was slightly concerned, but she didn't want to pry and played it cool.</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p>-</p><p>After their coffee, and not a lot of talking, they got back into Jose's car and and Jose let out a heavy breath. Brooke looked at him but didn't say anything, she just went on her phone and replied to her only two friends on Snapchat. She wasn't popular by any means, and either was Jose, but they didn't mind because they had each other... even though Brooke didn't show much affection most of the time. </p><p>"Can we go back to my place? I was thinking we could pop popcorn, eat candy, and watch a movie." Brooke nodded.</p><p>"Which one?" </p><p>"You've seen Halloween from 1978 right?"</p><p>"Duh." Jose hid a smile.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." He loved watching movies with Brooke; it was one of the only times when she was physically affectionate, save for when they had sex. Jose never called it fucking; it wasn't just physical. It was the whole experience, being as close as they possible could together.</p><p>-</p><p>When they got to Jose's house, his mom wasn't home which was a huge score for Brooke. She got the food ready while Jose popped in the VHS and they grabbed some blankets and pillows, settling in and getting comfy on the couch. Brooke took off her shoes and brought her legs up to her chest and leaned against Jose, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's shoulder. </p><p>As the horror movie started playing and the theme song started playing, Brooke was already getting chills. She was terrified of horror movies, but she acted like she wasn't afraid of anything. She really wasn't, she was fearless and bold, but for some reason, this fake shit got under her skin. When a Michael Myers jump scare happened, she suppressed a scream and leaned against Jose more, and he held her tighter.</p><p>"Scared babygirl?"</p><p>"Pfft, no way." Jose rolled his eyes and laughed.</p><p>"Suuuure." Brooke play hit him and smiled, lying down on his lap. Jose stroked her hair and she closed her eyes, never wanting to leave his touch.</p><p>-</p><p>"Brooke?" Brooke came to her senses and rubber her eyes.</p><p>"What?" Jose looked at his watch and bit his lip.</p><p>"It's midnight. You fell asleep and I didn't wanna wake you up."</p><p>"Yeah? So what? I don't give a fuck about a curfew." Jose suppressed a laugh and shook his head.</p><p>"I know. How are you feeling? Do you wanna spend the night? My dad won't mind." Brooke shook her head.</p><p>"Nah. Can we go for a drive though?" Brooke sat up and stretched her arms, yawning.</p><p>"Of course we can."</p><p>-</p><p>Brooke ran her fingers through her hair and sat down in the comfy seat of Jose's 82' BMW, kicking her feet up on the dashboard and turning on the radio. Joy Division was playing so she blasted it and rolled down the window, chilly air whipping her hair around and cooling off her face. They drove around the tiny town in California, having to go on the freeway to see something new.</p><p>"I can't wait to get the fuck outta here." Jose looked over at Brooke.</p><p>"Where do you wanna go?" Brooke shrugged.</p><p>"Canada I guess. Seems dope there." Jose's face dropped.</p><p>"I'm going to Harvard next semester." Brooke looked at him and cupped his chin with her hand.</p><p>"Looks like I'm moving to Massachusetts then." Jose smiled widely.</p><p>"Seriously?" Brooke snorted.</p><p>"Duh. I'm not leaving you, we're a team." Jose blushed and bit his lip, heart feeling overwhelmed with happiness. </p><p>-</p><p>They drove around for a little bit before settling on the Round Table parking lot, and, not surprisingly, it was completely empty. All of a sudden, Brooke took off her jacket and t-shirt, revealing a black lacy bra which left little to the imagination. She got out of the car and kicked off her shoes before taking off her ripped up jeans and sat back inside, and Jose looked at her matching thong. He licked his lips and felt heat rush to the bottom of his stomach as Brooke took off her bra, her small, perky breasts popping out.</p><p>"Wow." His voice was merely a whisper and Brooke looked over at Jose and dragged her hand up his thigh.</p><p>"What, never seen a pair of tits before?" She laughed and Jose felt his dick jump as she grazed her fingers over his crotch. </p><p>"Backseat." Brooke got out and quickly went into the backseat, not wanting to give anyone a free show. She spread her legs and Jose took off his flannel and t-shirt, pulling down his boxers and jeans to reveal his already hard cock. Brooke briefly sucked it and Jose let out a heavy breath, but just as she was getting into it she stopped and pulled off her panties. Jose took the opportunity to finger her for a little while before she smacked his hand away and got on top of him.</p><p>"Why are you always so horny?" Jose's voice was a whisper and Brooke rolled her eyes as always.</p><p>"If I recall correctly, you're pretty fucking hard as of right now." Jose took Brooke's breasts in his hands and gently massaged them as Brooke lifted herself up and slid down onto Jose's pre cum leaking dick. He threw his head back and moaned, missing Brookes tight and warm wetness. They'd been too busy to have for the past month so Jose just jerked off but it of course wasn't the same. Brooke rode Jose faster and faster, rubbing her own clit until they both released, bodies shaking and moans loud. Brooke lifted herself off of Jose and his cum gushed out of her pussy and they both laughed, Brooke grabbed her shirt and wiped up his cum. They put their clothes back on and went up to the front seat again.</p><p>"Hey Brooke?" Brooke was on her phone taking post-sex selfies.</p><p>"Mhm?" Jose took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.</p><p>"I, uh... I... I love you Brooke. I'm in love with you." Brooke immediately put her phone down and looked at Jose with a wild smile on her face.</p><p>"You do?" Jose nodded.</p><p>"I love you too Jose. So fucking much. I was scared to tell you because I was afraid it was gonna be too much for you." Jose grabbed the sides of Brooke's face and pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at her, grinning.</p><p>"Never. You're my soulmate Brooke." Brooke's heart nearly exploded. None of her boyfriends and girlfriends had even said they liked her, and now, this perfect boy was saying he loved her? For once in her life, she was truly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>